Another Song Contest
by alexis97
Summary: Another song contest because i love them. I'll give you a song... and you know the rest. More information inside. Please enter. Many will enetr, many will win. CONTEST CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**Song Contest**

**Hey guys,**

**This is another song contest because I like tem soooo soooo much.**

**Okay, this is what you have to do:**

**1.I'll give you a random song in a PM.**

** have to write a songfic about that song or include the song in the story.**

** has to be about Channy, but you can include the couples Tawnico and Zesley (Zora and Wesley) too.**

** can make a multichapter story too but it has to have less than 10 chapters. But the one-shots are the best.**

** can choose any genre.**

** can choose any rating except of M.**

** can be a crossover but only with Shake It Up, Hannah Montana, Camp Rock or Wizards Of Waverly Place.**

**The prizes are:**

**1st place: 2 stories of yours added at my favorites (you choose), you added at my favorite authors, a review to a one-shot of yours (you choose, if you have one), a dedication in the 7th chapter of my story See You Again and a banner for one of your stories ( you choose… if you want to see the banners I make look on my profile)**

**2nd place: 1 stories of yours added at my favorites (you choose), you added at my favorite authors, a dedication in the 7th chapter of my story See You Again, a review to a one-shot of yours (you choose, if you have one)**

**3rd place: you added at my favorites authors, a dedication in the 7th chapter of my story See You Again, a review to a one-shot of yours (you choose, if you have one).**

**These are the prizes. The competition will be closed on 21th of May. Please enter, many will enter many will win. Love all of you.**

**Keep smiling,**

**Alexis**


	2. Contestants

**Song Contest**

**Okay, I have here 3 contestants (Thanks so much for entering the contest.)**

**4Eva**

**4u**

** Is NeVeR uGlYx**

**The competition will be closed on 21th of May. Please enter, many will enter many will win. Love all of you.**

**Keep smiling,**

**Alexis**


	3. more contestants

**Song contest**

**Hey, another authors entered my contestants. Thank you so much for that.**

**The contestants are:**

**Man-Suz-She**

**xLoVe Is NeVeR uGlYx**

**bunzyluv4Eva**

**IamStarStruck4u**

**blueberrybiancxx**

**FearlessDancing**

**The competition will close on 21th May. When you post the story please PM me. Please enter the contest, many will enter many will win.**


	4. very important

**Hey guys, it's me, Alexis.**

**I know that I said the contest will end on 21 May but I have some important exams and I really don't have time to tell you the winners this week.**

**So we'll close the contest on 4th of June. Maybe there will entry the contest more authors and you can finish the stories.**

**The contestants are:**

**-Suz-She (I'm sorry if it doesn't appear the full name. I have a problem with the computer so... The contestant is Man-Suz-She)**

**2. xLoVe Is NeVeR uGlYx**

**3. bunzyluv4Eva**

**4. IamStarStruck4u**

**5. blueberrybiancxx**

**6. FearlessDancing**

**Please entry the contest. Don't forget, the contest will end on 4th June.**

**Love u all and keep smiling,**

**Alexis.**


	5. contest closed

**Hey guys. All I want to say is that the contest is closed. By now you can't post your stories anymore.**

**If there are writers who wrote a multichapter and didn't finish it they can finish it until tomorrow.**

**Thank you so much for entering the contest.**

**Tomorrow I'll tell you the winners.**

**Keep smiling,**

**Alexis.**

**P.S. If you didn't finish the multichapter, don't worry, I'll consider it a one-shot.**

**Buh-Bye**


	6. Winners

**Finally!**

**The contest is over and I have here the results. And I'm really sorry cause I didn't posted this when I posted this but I told you I had exams and I did very well.**

**So, the winners are:**

**On the 3rd place: love channy 5678 with the story Two More Lonely People Tonight**

**On the 2nd place is IamStarStruck4u with the story When You're Gone**

**And finally on the 1st place is blueberrybianxx with the story Different Sides.**

**Message: I have nothing to comment on this cause you deserve the 1st place. Just continue it.**

**Congratulations. You'll receive the prizes after 26th of June cause I'm going to Greece. YaY!**

**Keep smiling,**

**Alexis**


End file.
